Recently, more and more researches have been put forward on three-dimensional (3D) Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technique in the industry. An important feature of the 3D MIMO technique lies in a two-dimensional (2D) antenna structure consisting of a large number of antennae at a base station side, e.g., 8, 16, 32 or 64 antennae. FIGS. 1A to 1D show single polarization antenna structures consisting of 8, 16, 32 and 64 antennae respectively.
Currently, there is an urgent need to effectively reduce decoding complexity, power consumption and a decoding error at the base station side in the case of a 3D MIMO configuration.